Virgin Killer
by VampireFreak99
Summary: Zero loves Kaname. What happens when Kaname knows about Zero's feelings for him? Why is he always making Zero mad at him and why does he care about his safety so much. Its not like he loves him or does he?
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

Heart Break

A_h! Please Kaname! Go slower before I cum all over you. Please stop! It feels so wonderful." I said. "You are squeezing around my dick so tightly. Now why would I want you to let go." He smirked. I can't resist him anymore. I have liked him for so long and now I want him so much. I want him to go deeper inside of me. I want him to continue to do this to me. "Keep doing this! Kaname! My body and heart only belong to you. I love you so much." I admitted. "I love you too. But you know that I'm a pureblood vampire and do you what I'm capable of." He told me. _I woke up from that dream because the teacher called my name. Kaname was staring at me and I started blushing. He glared at me and he turned around. I can only watch him from far away. I can't tell him ever about my feelings for him. He is so beautiful. I can't help but stare at him so much. He makes me so nervous because every time he comes up to me, I run away. The thing is though that he doesn't look at me the way he looks at Aido. He looks at him like he wants to "eat him up". I want him to eat me up so much. I want him to stare at me like that. The only reason he knows I exist because I'm his sister's best friend. He only glares at me but I don't care anymore because at least he looks at me. I want him all to myself. I want him to suck my blood because I want to feel his mouth on my skin. _Kaname: Can you stop thinking about me please? I already have a lover so just chill out. _I looked over at Kaname and I saw him staring at me. _Kaname: You're not my type and you are just too much for me. I hate little kids like you. You think you have a chance with me. You're wrong. Aido is my lover so why don't you just leave me alone. Find someone else to like. I don't care whether you're my sister's best friend or not but I want you to stay the hell away from me. You're so easy little boy to get to. So fuck off. _My heart started aching really bad and I was supposed to meet Yuki after school and stay over the night. I can always avoid him when I see him. I was thinking about that day. I saw Yuki waiting for me and I put a smile on my face even though that's not how I feel right now. "Are you okay Zero?" She asked me. "I'm fine." I lied. "We'll talk about it later. Don't get mad but Kaname and Aido are walking home with us." She said. "NO! Let's leave now!" I told her. "Hey Aido!" Yuki shouted. She came up to Aido and hugged him. Kaname was sitting there smiling and hugging his little sister. _Bullshit! That bastard Kaname! _He shot up his head and he looked at me. I rolled my eyes and I grabbed Yuki away from him and we started walking. "How was your day today Zero?" Yuki asked me. "Oh good." I lied. "Aido, why are you limping?" Yuki asked him. "I fucked him last night." Kaname admitted. "Kaname!" Aido blushed. "Have you lost your virginity to anyone yet Zero?" Yuki asked me. "No. What about you?" I asked her. "Yeah remember I told you that I asked Kaname too. He is known as the "Virgin Killer"." She admitted. "Why don't you let Kaname take it?" She asked me. "I don't want to give it to that bastard!" I yelled. "Oh really so I want him so bad. I want him to thrust deeply inside of me. I want him to suck on my body all over." He smirked. I was so pissed now so I slapped him so hard in the face. "Yuki, just let him walk you home. I'm sorry. I don't feel well. I will call you later okay." I told her. _You don't have to worry about me bothering you because I am so done! _I looked at him one more time before I walked away from him for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 1- Ten Years Later~

Kaname's Love

My heart was broken into a million pieces and I couldn't love anyone else after Kaname Kuran. I am still virgin and I never gave my body to anyone. He broke my heart and I couldn't even forget about him. I have tried so many times but I can't deny that I still love him. I moved far away from him after that but I still kept in contact with Yuki. We are still best friends and I eventually told her that I was in love with Kaname. She said that he is doing fine and he and Aido broke up a year ago. They are only sex friends now and she said they do have sex alot. She told me to visit her and I told her that I would but Kaname can't be there at all. I don't want to accidentally meet and then run away as soon as I see his face. She has they have a teenage son name Khyne and I take care of my brother's son. His name is Taki. He looks like me because of my twin brother. I raised him and of course, Yuki sent me a picture of his son. He looks just like Kaname and my son immediately fell in love him. He has never met him before but he really wants to. I decided that I would move back home but I will defintely avoid Kaname. We are on the way to the house now to move the stuff in. When we got to the house, we unpacked our stuff and settled in. "Zero, can we see Khyne? I want to meet him." He asked me. "What did I tell you about falling in love with a Kuran?" I grunted. "Never to fall in love because he will hurt you... I know... I know.." He sighed. "Im not saying this to be mean or anything but I just don't want you to end like me. I care about you." I messed up his hair. "Can we just see Miss Yuki?" He asked me. "Okay. But if I see Kaname, we are leaving okay." I told him. "Okay!" He smiled. I walked down to their house with Taki and we ringed on their doorbell. Someone answered the door and Taki started blushing. "Is Yuki home Khyne?" I asked him. "No, she is not. She will be right back if you want to wait." He admitted. "Let's wait!" Taki said excitedly. "Okay." I told him. We walked in the house and we saw that Aido was sitting on the couch. "Zero! Haven't seen you in a long time! How are you?" He cheerfully asked. "Fine." I grunted. "Dad! Hurry up! I gotta pee." Khyne shouted. _Kaname is here! Oh shit! _"Oh tell Yuki, Im sorry but we must leave." I told him. "Zero! Can we stay please?" He asked me. "No, remember what I said." I grunted. "Long time, no see."Kaname appeared. "We were just leaving." I rolled my eyes. "Dad! My boyfriend is coming over so hurry up so I can use the bathroom." Khyne whined. I saw the expression on Taki's face and I looked at him. "You were right Uncle Zero." He sighed. "Don't ever fall in love with a Kuran." He sighed. "Can I have a word with you Zero?" Kaname asked me. "Sure two words. Fuck You!" I yelled. I walked out of the house with Taki. He was trying not to cry so hard. I didn't blame him. He was in the same position as me too. I was in love with Kaname. I loved him with all of my heart but sometimes I wished that he wasn't the person I fell in love with. "Taki! Can I talk to you for a second?" Khyne asked him. "That's okay. I don't want to be a burden on you." He told him. Khyne's face turned really red like steaming hot red. He was mad about something. "You haven't told your uncle that we have met before." He pointed out. "I was the one who gave him his first kiss. He was being followed by someone so he asked me to meet up with him because he was scared. I kissed him to make the stalker go away. He told me that he loved me and I rejected him. He has been avoiding me since then. We have been friends for quite a while actually. I went to the same school." He pointed out. _Wait so that means that Kaname knew that I was... _"Yes he knew. He came there to find you and he never did so we moved back here a year later." He admitted. _Wait! Kaname came down there just to find me. _"Why didn't you tell me you knew him?" I asked him."You never asked." He pointed out. "So the friend that you were talking about everytime was him. You went over to his place and Kaname was there!" I shouted. "Yeah. Kaname was always asking about how you were doing because he felt bad about what he said a long time ago." Taki admitted. _Why is he worrying about me? Why now? No I am not going to let me do this again. Not to me. _"Uncle Zero, let's go. Kaname is coming. I can see him." He pointed over in the direction that he was in. I walked quickkly with Taki back to the house. My heart was beating really fast. It felt like it was coming out of the chest. "You still love him, don't you?" Taki asked me. "Yes." I responded. Khyne appeared behind him and I looked at Taki. He was staring at me too. "Ummm... Uncle Zero. What would you do if Kaname ever got close to you again?" He asked me. "I would say Kiss my ass." I replied. "Oh and what if he looked like he wanted to eat you up right now." He blushed. "Why are you blushing?" I asked him. "Because Kaname looks like he wants to eat you up." He blushed harder. I felt someone grabbed me from behind and I turned and saw that it was Kaname. "Zero, I'm going to borrow Taki for a couple of minutes." Khyne smirked. "Khyne!" Taki blushed. "Can I taste your body?" Khyne smirked widely. "No!" He flustered. He picked him up and he took upstairs. I started blushing because I knew what was going to happen. _Great! My own nephew is going to lose his virginity before me. _I totally forgot that Kaname was here and I turned from being all happy for Taki into being pissed at Kaname. "You can leave now since your son and my nephew are going to fuck." I grunted. "Stubborn as always Zero." He pointed out. He looked at me and he smirked. "You are about to hear Taki moan in five. four. three. two. one." He was right because he was moaning really loud. "You can see what they are doing." I asked him. "Yea, he shoved his tongue into his hole and now he is about to suck his blood. Not on his neck though." He smirked. I heard him screaming so loud like he was in pain. I could hear what they were saying. "No.. Tha..t...'s no..t bl..o..od." Taki moaned. "I don't give a fuck. Imma suck your blood from your dick." He said. "Imma make you unable to speak at all. The only think that will probably come out your mouth is Oh! Ah!" He added. I heard him screaming the loudest of all. I could hear the bed creaking like they were moving over and over again. "He shoved it into him." He smiled. "You're mine. Don't you ever forget it." I heard Khyne say. "AHHHHHH!" Taki panted. I heard more of those screams and I started laughing because he sounded like a girl. _I wish that was me getting fucked. I wonder how loud I'll scream when I get fucked by Kaname. Wait! Did I just say Kaname! I need to stop talking jeez! OH shit! _Kaname was laughing really hard too. "Not funny." I pouted. "Yes it is. But I heard clearly what you said. You want me to fuck you." He smirked. "No!" I lied. _Of course I do! I want you to fuck me all night long. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk and you would have to carry me everywhere. I really need to stop thinking about him. He can hear everything that I am saying. _"I can actually do that." He smirked. "I fucked Aido so hard that he couldnt walk the next day." He smiled. "Good for him." I rolled my eyes. "I should bite your ass since you keep getting jealous of my relationship with Aido." He whispered in my ear. "Im not jealous!" I yelled. "Bite my ass then!" I rolled my eyes. "Kaname!" Aido appeared. "What are you doing here Aido?" Kaname asked him. He didn't look to happy to see his lover. "Why did you end our relationship?" He asked him. "You love Yuki, don't you?" He asked him. "I saw you two. I know everything. You took her virginity and now she is pregnant with your child. Am I correct?" He grunted. "Im sorry Kaname." He apologized. "It doesn't matter. I know you both love each other." He admitted. "You should be more honest with yourself to." He pointed out. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked them. "You will find out later." Aido admitted. _What does he mean by I will find out later. What is going on? Im so confused. _"Take care of my sister. If you hurt her, I will kill you personally." He admitted. Aido flitted out of my house and I looked at him. "He was never my lover Zero. I never took his virginity. He wanted to make Yuki jealous and it worked. I did love SOMEONE but that SOMEONE ran away. "He blurted out. _Kaname loves me. WHAT! _"Yes I love you Zero." He admitted. "Liar." I rolled my eyes. "You think im lying." He smirked. "I'll show you that I'm not lying." He told me. He pulls me against his chest and he kissed me passionately. I was trying to resist him so much by pulling away but he pulled me back into the kiss. I could no longer deny that I love him anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 2~

Marriage Proposal

I squeezed his shoulders really hard and I looked at him. "I promised myself that I would wait to have sex until I'm married." I told him. "Oh so you're saying that you want to marry me." He smirked. I blushed when he said that because I can admit that I have always imagine myself getting married to Kaname. "I can wait that long. I don't want to pressure you." He told me. _Wait, did Kaname just say that he would marry me or did he just say that he would wait for me to let him know when I would want to have sex with him. _"Both." He smiled. "Does that mean that I have to wear a dress?" I grunted. "Yeah because you have a pretty feminine body for a guy. Beside I want to see you in a dress." He smirked. "I'm ABSOLUTE not wearing high heels or make up either." I warned him. "Yes you are." He told me. "If you don't, I will not let you cum on the night of the honeymoon because I plan to make you cum alot." He whispered in my ear. I blushed when he said that because I didn't know what he was planning to do but I knew I was going to have to eventually show him my body. _I will give you body on that night. I want you to be the one to turn me into a vampire. _"Okay I can't wait." He smirked. "But let me properly ask you to marry me tonight before you go to sleep. I will be in your room and I will stay with you until the morning." He told me. "Okay. I'll wait for you." I told him. "Dad, does that mean that Taki will be my brother?" He appeared. "Yes son." He smiled."NO! I want to marry him. I want to make him completely mine. Can I have your permission to marry him Zero." He asked me. "Yes, promise me that you will take care of him." I told him. "Yes. I will take care of him." He admitted. "Taki! Come here!" Khyne shouted. Taki came downstairs and he was blushing really red like the tomato color. "Please marry me Taki!" Khyne bent down on one knee. He got the ring from out of his pocket and I smiled. "Yes!" He shouted excitedly. "Taki Kuran! I like it." I said excitedly. "You will soon be Zero Kuran." He smirked. "Uncle Zero! You're marrying Kaname!" He jumped up and hugged me. "Yes." I admitted. "Is he going to do you." He asked me. "Taki!" I blushed. "What! It's going to hurt Uncle Zero. You will bleed the first time." He blushed. "Taki! Stop talking!" I flustered harder. "Let me just say one thing and then I'll be done. If Kaname shoves it in your ass, it's going to hurt like hell. It hurt really bad when Khyne shoved it in my ass." He told me. "TAKI!" I yelled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't be able to walk the next day." He smirked. "Kaname!" He pulled me flustered against him and he kissed me. He bit my lip so he could gain entrance for my tongue and I let him. I felt his tongue exploring my mouth. I moaned when he bit my bottom lip again. "Kaname!" I moaned. "You're lucky that I have enough resistance because right now I would tear up that tight hole of yours." He told me. "I'll be right back and I will take good care of you tonight." He winked. He flitted out of the door and I started smiling. _You better take good care tonight. _I waited for hours. It was already 11'o clock at night and Taki was already sleep. Khyne was in the room with him. I mean they are getting married soon so they can sleep together. I was waiting for Kaname. I had on a long shirt that went a little above my knees. I saw a figure standing on my porch so I went out on the porch. I came out and hugged Kaname. He carried back in the room and he shut the door behind us. "You look really sexy right now. I want to do naughty things to you really badly." He blurted out. He pulled the ring from out of his pocket. It was really beautiful and he looked me in my eyes. "Marry me, Zero Kiryu." He proposed. "Yes." I cried. I was crying because I was so happy and he picked me up and spinned me around. I kissed me and some how I ended on top of him on the bed. I kept banging my hand against the wall because we were moving our hips so much. He bite my neck so he could leave a love mark on it. "Kaname! Not yet." I moaned. "I can't resist anymore." He told me. "Just wait a little longer." I told him. "Fine but that's it." He smiled. I laid on his chest and I fell fast asleep on him.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 3~

Marriage

We decided that our wedding date would be on my birthday because the next day is his birthday and we thought that it was really romantic. Today is my birthday so we are getting married today at their mansion. I'm so nervous because tonight is the night that everything changes. I will twenty-nine and then I will no longer be a virgin anymore. I'm not scared because I'm getting married. Actually im quite excited. I'm scared because he said I wont be able to walk the next day. I haven't seen Kaname for a week because Yuki thought it was bad since we ended up almost having sex. Kaname kept trying to show up here and Yuki kicked him in his beautiful face. I am still very pissed at her for doing that. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I even masturbated thinking about him. I heard the door open and I looked over and saw Yuki. "Get your ass up Zero! It's time for you get ready." She said excitedly. "Ugh!" I moaned. "I saw Kaname! He looks very handsome." She smirked. When she said that, I shot up from the bed and got in the shower. I came out ten minutes and she did my hair. She put extensions in my hair. My hair was to my chest. She straightened it and curled it. _I still can't believe I agreed to this. _She put on fake eyelashes, eyeshadow, and eyeliner. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked really beautiful and I couldn't believe that I actually did. I couldn't even recognize myself. I saw that there were panties on the bed and Yuki started giggling. "It's a little gift from Kaname. He wants you to wear them." "There's no way in hell that I will wear those." I blushed. "Zero! You're wearing them!" She shouted. "No, I won't." I grunted

~30 Minutes Later...~

Yuki ended up forcibly putting them on. She is way stronger than me since I'm not a pureblood that has special powers. She had me chained up against the bed and took them off so I could put on the dress. It was strapless and It somehow fit my body perfectly. Yuki helped me put on my heels and I walked out of the house. I saw that the people were sitting and they stood up and turned to look at me. Kaname looked at me with complete passion and desire. He did look handsome and I wanted him to "eat me up" now. I couldn't stop staring at him as I made my way up to him. He grabbed my hand and he looked at me. Yagari appeared in front of us. I was completely shocked because I haven't seen him in a couple of months. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Zero Kiryu and Kaname Kuran. If there is any reason why these two should not be wed, speak no or forever hold your peace. Now we will have the rings." Yuki came up and handed the rings to Kaname. "Kaname, repeat after me. With this ring, I vow to love you, cherish you, protect you, and take care of you." Kaname repeated what Yagari just said. He put the ring on my ring finger and Yagari continued on. "Zero, repeat after me. With this ring, I vow to love you, cherish you, protect you, and take care of you." I repeated what he said to Kaname. I put the ring on his finger and I looked into Kaname's eyes. "Kaname, do you take Zero Kiryu as your wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health 'til death do it's part." He asked Kaname. "I do." He smiled. "Zero, do you take Kaname Kuran as your husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health 'til death do it's part." He asked me. "I do." I smiled. "Now I pronounce Mr. and Ms. Kuran. Kaname, you may kiss your Zero." He smirked. Kaname pulls me into him and kisses me. His kisses are so sweet and intense that I feel like Im floating. I pulled away because I knew that Kaname would fuck me right and then if I didn't pull away. We smiled and waved at people. _Kaname: I can't wait to finally be alone with you tonight. Tonight I'm going to do things to you that will make you scream and yell my name so loud. _ We let the other guest leave first so they could get to the reception and Kaname and I can have a little alone time. We were holding hands and walking around the house the whole time. "Close your eyes." Kaname told me. I heard a car come up to me and I opened my eyes. It had a big ribbon on it and I smiled at him. I ran up to him without tripping over my dress and I jumped into his arms. "I love it!" I smiled. "What about my present?" He smirked. I started blushing because I remember what he asked me to get him. He want me in a apron naked and I would have to wear it at night. "Your birthday isn't until tomorrow." I blushed. "I know. Im just so excited for my present." He smiled. I kissed him passionately and he grabbed my butt and squeezed it. He picked me up bridal style and I blushed really hard. "We can't do this now. Please put me down." I panted. "Imma carry you to the reception." He smirked. "We will continue what we started later." He winked. We walked to the park down the street from my house and I saw that everything was really beautiful. Kaname put me down and he held my hand. He pulls me on the dance floor and I followed his footsteps. I looked down at his feet to follow him because I don't know how to dance. "Look up at me Zero not my feet." He sincerely spoke. "I can't dance." I admitted. "I will teach you. Look at me." He told me. He pulled me flustered into him and I buried my face in his chest because I was so embarrassed that I couldn't dance. "Zero, look at me." He whispered in my ear. "No, I'm embarrassed." I blurted out. He pulled my chin up so I could look at him. I looked up at him while my face still red. He kissed me and somehow I ended up in his arms. "Kaname! People are staring." I blushed. "Because you're mine." He pointed out. "I have a toast everybody!" Yuki shouted. "To Kaname and his beautiful wife Zero." She added. We cut the cake and we danced a little more. Then everyone started lining up towards my new car. It was time for us to go because we were going to live in a mansion that Kaname built for us. I got in the car with Kaname and we drove to our new house. It was so beautiful. It was white and huge. It was out where the lake was. I got out of the car before Kaname and explored the house. There was a huge piano in the living room and a couch. There was a picture of me sleeping next to Kaname when he proposed to me. I felt strong arms wrap around my hips and pulled me back against them. Kaname came over and sat at the piano. He pulled out sheet music and started playing this song. I recognized it. It was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. I sat on his lap while he was playing that. I grabbed him by his neck and I pulled him into me.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 4~

Last Chapter!

I was carried upstairs and put on the bed. He put me on the bed and I looked at him. "I've been waiting to ravish you for so long so we can't go back now." He smirked. He kissed me and he bit my bottom lip so he could gain entrance inside of tongues were competing against each other and obviously he won. He pulled away and he unzipped my dress. He pulled it down to my knees and he smirked when he saw the panties I was wearing. "I see that you're wearing the panties I sent you. They don't cover your dick." He winked. He kissed me again and he trailed kisses to my neck. He sucked really hard at my neck and he bit me. "Kana...me.. pl..ea..se..." I moaned. "What is my sweet Zero?" He smirked. "Ka... AHHHHH." I moaned loudly. He bit my nipple really hard and I started squirming under him. "You're so sensitive Zero." He smirked. "Ka...na...me... fe..el...s...go...od." I moaned. I threw his jacket on the ground and I unbutton his shirt. I threw it on the ground and I felt his chest and body. Kaname had an amazing body and I started melting inside. _Damn Kaname! He has an amazing body. Kaname: That's not the only thing. I have a long, big, thick dick. _I could no longer think straight because I felt his warm, hot mouth sucking on me hard. "Kana... ah.. ah.. AH.." I moaned. "So good Zero." Kaname panted. "Im... cu..." I cumed in Kaname's mouth. He swallowed my load and it was a pretty big load. "Do you want to try fingers?" He asked me. "Yes." I panted. He grabbed lube and coated his fingers with them. I felt one finger go into my entrance and I screamed out in pain. "It.. hurts.." I moaned. He pulled his pants off and I looked down his body. My eyes became really wide because his dick was how he said it was. It was so long and I kept looking down at it. _ How is his dick going to fit inside of me? Is that physically possible? Kaname: Just relax your muscles. It is going to hurt. _When he said that, he look directly in my eyes. "Ready? Here I come." He shoved it in and one hard thrust and I strained against him. "Ka..Ka..Ka..." I moaned in pain. "You feel so good. You kept squeezing around my big dick so tightly." He moaned. "I..t... hu... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I moaned. He hit my prostate and he kept thrusting into that spot so many times. I couldn't stop moaning because it felt so good. He would pause sometimes and stay inside of me without moving. "I'm sorry about what im about to do." Kaname warned. He thrusted into me hard and I screamed out so loud. He held me down so he could thrust deep inside of me. "KANAME! AH! AH!" I screamed. I yelled out so loud and he cumed inside of me. I was so exhausted from this so I fell asleep in Kaname's arms. I went to sleep smiling and holding Kaname. I think this was the reason he was known for the "Virgin Killer".

The End.


End file.
